Psychiatric Ward
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Maybe there is another reason April was the only human to meet the turtles? Plz comment but no trolls
1. Chapter 1

**A/N a pretty weird idea that I thought of. Don't hate on me but it's strange. I do not own TMNT **

April woke up in her bed feeling the aches from her mission last night with the turtles. They had fought for what felt like hours and was glad of the rest. She yawned and checked her T-phone only to find that she'd over slept by two hours. She jumped out of bed as her T-phone vibrated and Donnie's face appeared on the screen. She answered it and put it on speaker and placed it on her bed.

"Hey Donnie!" She said.

"H-he hey April. What's up?" He answered trying to be cool.

She giggled at his attempt to act suave as she picked up her tessen from her bed side table.

"I'm just getting a little bit of extra practice before training later. I really want to impress Master Splinter today."

"Don't worry April, I've seen your moves, they're awesome! Not that I was looking at you- and when I say moves I ment-" She tried to hold back a laugh as he stumbled over his words due to his massive crush on her. She got into her fighting stance and started to practice her basic katas.

A man in a doctor's coat walked down the white blank corridor that smelt like a mixture of blood and bleach to where his partner was waiting. He'd been doing this job for over thirty years and all his clients had been grateful for their experiences with him. But this new task was so bizarre that all his previous attempts had failed and was now back to square one.

"Hi Kev!" His partner called as he entered the CCTV room.

"Goodmorning Pete" he replied taking a chair besides him. "Anything to report?"

His partner shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual. No escapes from 'The Kraang Facility' tonight." he chuckled as he headed out ready for a long nap after being up all night. They had to keep constant eyes on her in case she hurt herself in one of her fights.

He looked at the screen where a young women in a yellow hospital gown was prancing around with a folded up piece of paper whilst talking out loud to a small cut out picture of a turtle. The man thought back to when her father first came to him when he'd caught her sneaking off into the sewer in the dead of night talking to herself. He couldn't see her anymore due to her screaming at him that he was a giant bat or a pink alien monster. Even her friend who used to visit stopped coming after she claimed that she was a robot in disguise. He thought back to all the crazy stories he'd heard from her since they'd met as he flicked through his report folder wondering if today she'd be a reporter, scientist or explorer and if she'd call him Falco, Chaplin or Stockman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wasn't going to do any more chapters but thanks to reviews on Deviantart I've changed my mind. I dont know if there would be any other chapters after this but if I do they wouldn't be any particular order. I do not own TMNT. Plz comment but no trolls**

Psychiatric Ward: Revelations

Kirby woke up at midnight drowning in sweat and gasping for breath. He'd had a horrific nightmare about his recently passed wife and teenage daughter. He could hardly remember it now but it had felt terrifyingly real. He tried to convince himself that it was all in his mind but a ice cold chill riding up his spine told him over wise.

He got up and went to check on April. Ever since her mother had been killed under mysterious circumstances she'd been strangely distant. And not just from him, she hardly hung out with anyone from school anymore and would spend hours alone trying to find a reason- ANY reason to why her mother was killed.

As he walked up to her door he could feel a sharp cool draft coming from her room along with faint whispering. He stiffened. If his little girl had a boy sneak in her room at this hour then they were both beyond dead. He slammed open the door ready to knock some sense into the boy only to see April's flaming red hair disappear out of the window.

"April!" Kirby cried but the wind snacked his cry away and she made it to the bottom of the fire escape uninterrupted. He leaned out to see her talking aloud to someone presumably on the phone since there was no one with her whilst heading over to a manhole cover and into the sewer.

Still in his night clothes he raced after her and into the sewer. At first he had suspected that she was meeting up with a secret boyfriend but why would she head into the sewer? But who else could she be calling to meet up at midnight? Nothing seemed to add up and he  
knew that this wasn't going to lead to anything good.

He could hear April's footsteps echoing like drums signalling the start of a war off the tunnel walls. He stepped with great care while standing in ...whatever it was he was walking in. He thought that maybe she was sleep walking but he highly doubted that a sleep walker would be able to climb down a fire escape, find a manhole cover to lift it and manoeuvre around a sewer unscathed.

Kirby turned a corner to find himself in what liked like an abandoned subway station. It was littered with old pieces of rusting junk that looked older then the station which only worsened the stench of the nearby sewer drain. But the strangest part by far in all of this was his daughter April.

She was laughing her head off as she sat on a mouldy old sofa staring at a smashed TV screen.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you guys find this show?" She asked while giggling to the empty room. A few moments later she was shaking her head in disbelief "You can't seriously be saying that you found all these old tapes in the dumpster?"

Kirby stood numbly at the entrance to the room. He was insanely confused. Where were these 'guys'? There was nobody else there. He tried to call her over to him but all that cane out was a pathetic choking sound.

April spun round at the noise and started to rub her temples toughly.  
"Guys, we're not alone" She said and charged at her father before he even cane to terms with what was happening.

"I'll take care of this one you guys get the other robots" April shouted over her shoulder as she rammed her fist into his stomach.

"April! It's me, your father! Stop April please!" Kirby cried out, unwilling to hurt her even though her fists kept pounding down upon him. Suddenly she stopped and turned around putting herself as a barrier in front of him.

"Guys wait! He's my dad, we can trust him!" She shouted at the stale air. She then sighed and knelt before her father. "Dad I can explain everything. These are the turtles. They were mutated by an alien race called the Kraang along with their master who is a giant rat. They live down here in the sewer training in the art of ninjutsu so that they can protect this city from danger. That's why Mum was killed. The aliens called the Kraang need het DNA to take over the world. Aliens killed her Dad! Pink brain like aliens that live in robot suits killed her for a reason, so that they could mutate the planet! MUM WAS KILLED FOR A REASON!" April screamed at her father before collapsing in a heap of tears at his feet. Kirby carried her home and when he did, he made a phone call, one he new he was going to regret.

Years later he is getting as close to his daughter as possible, by watching her on recorded screen since just the sight of him, her own father, makes her scream and call him a monster. Tears roll down his face as everyday he sees his only family left descend into madness.


	3. Chapter 3

Psychiatric Ward: escape

April ran down the hallways of the Kraang facility. They must have kidnapped her in the night for when she woke up she was in one of their prison cells. Urgh! How could she with her ninja training and physic abilities let herself but caught by the Kraang...again.

She grabbed her tessen that she had concealed and waited for the Kraang to open the cell door. When it slid open to reveal two Kraang robots she attacked them and made her escape. She could her alarms pounding in her ears and her breaths were shallow as she rushed down the identical corridors. Suddenly a line of Kraang soldiers appeared and chased after her with their guns. She fought them off the best she could but one got a lucky shot and blasted her in the arm. It was like no other pain she felt and she looked down to see the blood pouring out of the mangled mess that used to be her arm. As she slipped into unconsciousness her last thought was about how betrayed she was that Donnie didn't save her.

Pete caught April as she fell into his arms. He and Kev had just been about to switch shifts when April disappeared from the monitor screen. The pair had quickly gone to check on her only to find that she'd been hiding out of sight to jump them. Surprised they were overpowered easily and April managed to get away. As with any situation were a patient escapes Pete sounded the alarm. Immediately sirens blasted on around the building and every available doctor came rushing out into the corridors armed with sedatives and defensive weapons incase things got nasty. And, especially with April, things usually get nasty.

They formed a line to block her path and tried to close in on her but she just fought them off using an original martial art form and a piece of folded up paper.

Recovered Pete ran up begin her and stabbed his sedative into her arm. There was a slight trickle of blood coming from the injection entrance but that was a perfectly normal reaction. As the sedative took hold she collapsed and fell into is out stretched arms.

"...then I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was back at the lair. The guys told me that they rescued me and took me back. My arm got hurt pretty bad but Donnie was able to patch me back up." April had a far away look on her face a she said his name. She turned and looked at her friend. The only other human who new about the turtles. "They also said that you where there to help. Apparently it was you who caught me. Shame you had to leave straight after to look after your little sister, it's nice to talk to someone else who knows about the turtles. Thanks Casey."

"No problem April, see you later!" Pete called as he left the therapy room mentally preparing himself for what they would do in their next sessions, which they had every couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Psychiatric Ward: Friend

**A/N this is set after Revelations but before April has had to stay 24/7 in the psychiatric ward. I tried to use as much dialogue from the invasion as possible. **

Irma Langstein was April O'Neil's best friend. And had been since the first day of pre-school when she said that she liked her glasses when the boys were making fun of them. So when April's mother had died she was their for her in whatever way she could help. Irma wasn't very close with her own parents. They were scientists and would often be away on business for long periods of time. Still if one of them had died she would be completely heart broken.

However after April's mother died she became distant which was understandable but Irma couldn't help but feel abandoned. April wasn't just her best friend, she was her only friend. Everyone else thought that she was strange and either bullied her or dismissed without April she was alone.

So when it became clear that April had these 'secret friends' she couldn't help but feel left out. But when April asked her too come to some therapy sessions with her to help deal with the loss of her mum she jumped at the opportunity. She was confused as to why April was only having therapy now when her mother had died a few months ago but she let it slide, she was just happy to be wanted again.

They would sit for an hour in a room with either someone called Kev or Pete. They always talked about how April had to accept that her mother was gone and that nobody would come to hurt her either. Honestly she didn't pay much attention to what they were saying after a they'd been going for a while. It was the same old stuff every week and Irma was easily distracted. But her being there was good for April and that was all that mattered.

One crisp winter's day she was walking home in the snow. She wasn't wearing a coat since all teenagers naturally don't feel the cold and she was enjoying the tingle of snowflakes falling on her arms. Suddenly April came running out the alley way next to her and ran straight into her. They fell to the floor with an 'umph' and sat there for a moment dazed.

"Move Irma run!" April shouted as she yanked her and dragged her up. She pulled a very confused Irma along behind her who was already struggling for breathe.

"April 'gasp' what's 'gasp' happening?" Irma managed to ask.

"These creeps are after me. They kidnapped me but I escaped and I found myself in that alleyway. I could hear them following me so I ran and crashed into you." she explained hurriedly.

If Irma was confused before she was really confused now. She thought that April was going to therapy now. How could she have been kidnapped? Why had she been kidnapped? And why did Irma have to be brought into this?

Out of the corner of her eye Irma saw a man dressed in white armed with what looked like a small gun in his hand as they raced round a corner. Irma felt her heart stop with fear and nearly tripped as April continued to pull her along.

"Who are these freaks April?" Irma screamed terrified.

"Doesn't matter run! Faster Irma, move those little legs!"

"I'm moving! I'm moving!"

They ran down a street only to find their path blocked by a large overturned old truck.

"A dead end" Irma cried. It couldn't end this way. She never got to graduate or kiss a boy or get a-

"Quick down here" April said opening a manhole cover.

Irma recoiled in disgust "You're not serious" April lowered herself into the sewer "Oh you are serious"

The last thing she wanted to do was go down into the sewer. Although she personally was a fan of rats she was well aware that they carried lots of dangerous diseases and weren't as fond of her as she was of them. Not to mention last week some worker down there claimed to have seen a giant lizard and squirrels. Even if later they found that his drink had been spiked.

However the sound of loud voices and the stomping of heavy feet behind her quickly changed her mind.  
Vile rises in her throat as the smell poisoned her entire body.

"This is making my sinuses melt" Irma moaned trying not to gag as she climbed down the rusty old sewer steps.

She hurried after April who was just in font of her and they soon came to an abandoned old subway station. It was littered with old pieces of rusting junk that looked older then the station which only worsened the stench of the nearby sewer drain.

April was standing out of breath near the entrance to the looking past the rubble to someone that Irma couldn't see.

"Guys I'm sorry about this but footbots were after us and Irma here is really good at keeping secrets" April said.

Irma tried to see who April was talking to but there was no one there. They were all alone.

"Don't worry Master Splinter she's cool, right Irma?" she said.

That's when it all clicked into place. The therapy sessions, the secret friends everything. Irma had finally realised that her only friend had cracked and she'd been so desperate to hold on to her that she'd been blind to it.

She started to back away slowly and tried to pull out her phone with out being noticed.

"Irma where are going? Don't you see the turtles?" April asked walking closer with a strange look on her face.

"Turtles?" she replied confused only to bite her lip straight afterwards realising her mistake.

Her old friend stared blankly at her "You don't see them" It wasn't a question.

Suddenly April let out a blood curdling scream forcing Irma to clutch her ears tight.

"KRAANG!" she shouted pointing directly her. Then with a yell she launched herself at her best friend who badly had time to defend herself as she was locked to the floor.

Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps came from the tunnels as people cane pouring into the old subway station. Irma noticed now that most of them were wearing doctors uniforms and that they hadn't been holding guns but mostly tastes or tranquillisers.

Two of them that she recognised to be Kev and Pete grabbed April off her who was still shouting that she was a Kraang whatever they were. One of them shoved a needle into her arm and after a moment she went limp. He picked her up bridle style while the other came down to Irma who was still laying down in shock.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded numbly in response.

"I'm sorry but your friend here was submitted to overnight stays at the hospital yesterday. But thanks to this escapade unfortunately her stay there might be permanent."

It took a moment for it to sink in then a rush of emotions bubbled inside her until she couldn't take it anymore and she bust into tears. The man held her as she cried for the loss of her only friend and for spending the rest of her life alone.


End file.
